Ball and Infirmary
by domsdirtysecret
Summary: Kel gets hurt when there's a ball. Written for SMACKDOWN, with a changed ending.


**A/N: This was written for Team Raoul for SMACKDOWN, but I changed the ending because it's not longer SMACKDOWN and I love Dom. It's just a short one-shot (probably won't add more chappies).**

**Disclaimer: All but the plot belongs to Tamora Pierce**

* * *

Groaning, she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. There was a sharp pain in the side of her head; Trying to move caused her head to pound. Taking a shaky breath, Kel let out an exasperated sigh.

In response to her waking, something warm on her hand twitched. She groaned again, shifting her head down to see what was on her hand. She managed to half-open her eyes to see a blurry hand resting over hers.

"Dom," she murmured, closing her eyes. She was safe.

She felt the warm pressure leave her hand as her arm was lifted from her side. Soft lips grazed her fingers before her hand was gently placed back to her side.

"He's at the ball," someone whispered.

Her eyes snapped open at the unexpected voice. Where she had expected to meet blue eyes, she found herself looking into dark pools. Raoul was sitting on her bedside, and she was grateful she didn't have to move her head in order to look at him.

"Oh." She was confused. Probably had something to do with her throbbing skull. "What-" she closed her mouth and swallowed, throat dry. Raoul grabbed a glass of water by her bed-stand and held it to her lips. "Thanks," she managed when she was done.

"I thought we learned the lesson that helms work better when they're on your head," Raoul said, setting the class back down. "I was ready to run you through myself." His voice sounded agitated, but the concern she saw in his eyes indicated otherwise.

"I guess with the war done, I was careless of bandits," she replied. "And we were so close to Corus..."

"No excuses."

"No Sir."

He smiled. She could hear the music now, coming softly through the stone walls. Closing her eyes, she changed the subject. "The ball is now? I've been in bed for three days."

"Serves you right." He chuckled at her glare. "Besides, if you were up and about, I'd have to grace the celebrations with my presence. This is much better."

"Can't say I agree," she muttered. Thinking of the ball, she remembered Raoul mentioning Dom. "He's at the ball?"

Raoul nodded, not questioning her on who she was referring to. He grabbed her hand again, gently tracing circles on her palm. Trying to think through her muddled brain, she could only concentrate on her hand. It tickled.

"But..." she started. Her stomach was clenching as she thought of Dom. "Why would he want to go when I'm in here?" She bowed her head, ignoring the throbbing pain, to avoid Raoul's eyes. "Never mind," she whispered. "That's selfish. I didn't mean it."

"You should mean it." His tone made her look up to him. Her movement caused her hair to fall near her eye. She didn't move it; she was lost in his eyes. They were frightening; the last time she saw him look like this was when the lord of Stone Mountain had barged into her room when she was a squire.

Although he was clearly angry, the fingers that brushed her hair back were gentle. His touch lingered on face. "Rest now," he said quietly, dropping his hand once more to cover her own.

Closing her eyes, she smiled as his lips brushed across her forehead. She was drifting, but before she succumbed, she heard him mutter to himself about an upcoming chat with a sergeant regarding expectations and consequences.

* * *

When Neal entered the infirmary, it took some convincing for Raoul to know he would stay with Kel.

"Don't leave her alone," Raoul growled.

"I'll be right here, monitoring her the whole time." Neal raised his hand to her forehead, green magic pouring into her.

"I mean it. I don't need to kill the both of you tonight. People might frown on it."

Raoul noticed Neal's face darken as he continued to concentrate on his unconscious friend. "Don't make the mistake in thinking you are the only one angry with him," Neal said quietly.

Raoul smiled grimly as he watched Neal remove Kel's bandage. Content she was in capable hands, Raoul made his way toward the music. When he entered through the ballroom doors, it took him a few minutes to scan through the twirling couples to find his sergeant.

He was sitting in the far corner at an empty table. Raoul made his way over, tramping some toes and shoving inattentive men. What were they doing in his way anyway?

"Well what have you got to say for yourself?" Raoul resisted the urge to smack his sergeant's head down on the table; he hated attacking when a man's back was turned. At the moment, he couldn't remember why. The vision of Kel in the infirmary, alone and unconscious, was clouding his judgment. She had seemed so vulnerable. And this man before him was _supposed_ to be her friend and lover.

Dom slowly turned his head around to face him. Raoul was shocked to see the bleak expression on Dom's face; his sapphire eyes lacked their usual humor. Glancing at the table, Raoul saw several empty glasses that he hadn't noticed before.

"Those all yours?"

Dom nodded as he turned his attention back to the table. He swirled his current glass in small circles on the table, watching the black liquid swirl. Raoul sat next to him, silently watching the couples dance.

"So you came for the drinks, not the company?" Raoul asked finally. Dom looked up from his drink, blue eyes questioning.

"Company?"

"Well… Kel is recovering… and you came here…"

"You thought I came for a woman?" Raoul felt a pang in his chest at the pain that crossed over Dom's face. "How… how could you think that?"

"You haven't even been to see her, Dom. She has a serious head injury, and-"

"So, what, you assume that since Kel can't…uh… satisfy my needs… that I'll just come here and find someone who will?"

"Okay, first of all, _never_ speak of Kel _satisfying your needs_ ever again to me please." Raoul held back a smile as he gave a playful glare. He watched Dom roll his eves as he continued. "And second of all, I am not the only one. Your cousin is immensely disappointed in your absence at the infirmary."

"Well he's a meathead."

"You need to go see her, Dom. This isn't good for either of you."

"I can't."

"You will." Raoul leaned forward, shoving Dom's drink across the table. "I don't understand why you don't want to be at her side right now."

Dom looked ashamed as he shook his head. "You think I don't want to be with her? I just… I just can't."

Raoul stood up, dragging Dom with him by the elbow. "Why do you say that?"

Dom allowed himself to be pulled across the dance-floor. When they passed through the doors to the hallway, Raoul turned to face him. "Well?"

"I can't see her that way. All… hooked up and bandaged…"

Raoul felt a wave of sympathy as he watched those blue eyes brighten with unshed tears. _So that's it_. He reached over and grasped a shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "She has a bandage on her head, Dom. She's not _hooked up_ to anything, nor is she incoherent from memory loss or strong sedatives. She's just… tired. When she was awake, she was asking for you. Please don't put me in that position again. Just go… it's where you need to be."

A slow smile crossed his face. "She's really okay?"

"Go, Dom."

* * *

Kel heard a low groan. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find that the sound was coming from her. Her head pounded as she tried to remember where she was. Taking a shaky breath, Kel let out an exasperated sigh.

In response to her waking, something warm on her hand twitched. She groaned again, shifting her head down to see what was on her hand. She managed to half-open her eyes to see a blurry hand resting over hers.

"Dom," she murmured, closing her eyes. She was safe.

She could hear the music still playing. _Dom…_ Keeping her eyes closed, she squeezed the comforting fingers gently. "Raoul?"

Hearing a quiet chuckle beside her, she felt a smile come to her lips. "You had it right the first time," her bedside visitor informed her.

Her eyes snapped open. "_Dom_!"

"Yes?"

"I thought… earlier you weren't… I'm glad you're here." She closed her eyes; her head was pounding. She felt lips graze her cheek, her nose, and finally her mouth.

"Rest, love," he murmured in her ear. "I'm right here."

She allowed sleep to come over her, knowing she would wake up to sapphire eyes.


End file.
